a nice King right
by Ross lynch R5
Summary: Ally Dawson and her little sister are going to her forced wedding there she meets the one and only Austin moon a ruthless and horrible king with rumors around and her sisters is king Austin a mean king or a nice king "you are a nice king right"
1. Chapter 1

Long ago a young price had took over a kingdom making him a king he soon started to defeat other countries and kingdoms till he became a powerful ruler with an iron fist he is now the ruler of the world and the most powerful person to ever live to this day everybody lives in fear of this king they say those who go in never come back out. he's also known as a player sleeping with other women even his own servants. my name is ally dawson princess of Dakota kingdom and I am to betrothed to this king after he defeated my kingdom. I know nothing of him what his name is what he looks like all I know is that he's to be ruthless to all.

"Ally I know your nervous but look on the bright you'll get to be a queen" my young sister Alice said as she set her hand on my knee. "yes but to that mean and horrible king" I said as I looked out the carriage we were nearing the kingdom my young sister had joined to be a witness at my wedding. "maybe they are rumors he might be a nice king" Alice smiled weakly she has not been able to sleep for weeks since our kingdom was defeated "I still don't know Alice" I said as we entered the gate we both stayed silent till the carriage was completely stopped there a red head had greeted us "princess Allison and Alicecan my name is sir dez I am king Austin's royal assistant and right hand man' Dez greeted as he bowed down.

So his name is Austin "please call us ally and alice" I said as we followed sir Dez we entered an amazing castle "king Austin is busy with some problems over in south time kingdom" Dez said as he showed us our chambers mines was big with red walls a huge walk in closet and a giant bed with purple silk covers

Alice's room was pink with white roses and black silk covered bed her dresser filled with tiara and jewelry "king Austin will be out shortly" dez said as he started to walk away but I grabbed him and whispered "please make sure my sister lays down and naps for a bit she hasn't slept since our kingdom was deafted" dez nodded and walked away I turned around and ran into something hard

"Watch where you're going your pretty face shouldn't be ruined" a deep voice said I was about to look up and I saw a lot of blonde hair there king Austin 6 feet tall stood smiling down on me I started to blush and turn my head away "I'm terribly sorry I didn't mean to bump into you" I blushed again he had hazel eyes and pink lips

I'm wondering if my sister is right he may be a nice king right?


	2. Chapter 2

"your name?" king Austin asked "princess ally" I stuttered Austin smiled as he closed the gap between us his hand slowly trailing to my bottom as he leans in one thing came to my mind...he's going to kiss me I can't believe this guy we just met and he's already trying to kiss me I tried to lean back, but his grip was tight " your highness there's trouble in Jackson kingdom" a knight said making him let go of me.

"I'll be there" Austin shouted he looked at me "I'll finish this later" he growled, he left jogging around the corner "miss ally" a voice said behind me I let out a shriek I spun around to see Dez his cheeks red his hair a mess "I had put your sister down a nap she's quite a fighter" Dez said "I'm sorry about her she can be very stubborn" I said "no it's ok no harm done" Dez bowed and walked off.

my mind raced with millions of questions 'am I'm marrying a monster?' 'is he safe to be around?' 'will he do anything serious to me?' I didn't realize the knock on my door till a voice came "princess Allyson your sister has requested you" I walked down to Alice's room there she was sitting up in her bed "you ok I heard you shriek and got worried" Alice said as she stretched "oh yes I just got startled is all" I said as I sat next to her "did you meet the king?" yes "no" I lied

how I hate lying to my sister the only one who understood me completely "when do we get to meet him" Alice asked as she searched for her tiara "um, I don't know-oh here" I handed her the tiara "well you must be nervous" Alice said as she fixed the tiara on her head as her fingers combed through her hair which up to her neck short "I am" I said "well don't worry you'll be ok" for a 14 year old she is very smart "thanks" I hugged her as she hugged back I can't believe I'm going to be far away from her not knowing what I could get into.

_flashback_

_"come on ally" three year old Alice whispered her hazel brown eyes glowing with excitement "ok, ok clam down" I laughed at my silly sister "I can taste them already" Alice giggled as I nodded "ready?" I asked as Alice nodded I checked the dining room to see the cookies freshly baked and still hot on the table I gave Alice the signal and she jumped down the stairs causing loud thuds to erupt as she got in her position "what was that?" a servant asked I saw a maid come out "oh princess Alice" she said as the workers all rushed to her aid giving me the perfect chance to get the plate of cookies I snuck in not wanting to cause any attention "I-I-I was c-coming down t-the stairs and I-I fell a-and my knee h-h-hurts I-I wanted some milk" Alice sobbed she loved theater in the kingdom she wanted to be an actress herself so she was quite believable "oh you poor thing here I'll take you up stairs and janet will get your milk and send it up there" uh-oh I saw the fright in Alice's eyes so she clutched her knee harder and balled her eyes out "my kneeeee! wahhhhhhhhaaaaahhh!" Alice shouted adding a fake howl of pain through the castle. _

_"oh Dina why don't you carry her" janet said Alice took the fake blood from behind her and poured some on her knee "oh my! she's bleeding" mary the maid said the workers looked in panic and all rushed to get the first aid as I ran back up stairs before saying "good work" to Alice who bowed her head and blew kisses to the fake audience making me roll my eyes and laugh._

* * *

><p><em>"Ally, psht, Ally wake up wake up wake up" Alice shook me "Alice go back to sleep" I moaned she sighed "I just can't the skies awake so I'm awake, so we have to play" Alice said "go play by yourself" I said throwing her off me. I felt Alice get back on top of me "do you wanna build a snow man" (AN: where did that come from)_

_end of flashback_I loved those days when we were together "ally your crushing" Alice gasped I forgot we were hugging I quickly released her "sorry" I said as she gasped for air "I was just thinking about when we were younger" I said

I'm glad to have her as my sister but we'll might never see each other ever again


End file.
